One Piece: The Life of the King and Queen
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: The life's of two people that have attained their dreams after fighting so many battles. Luffy becoming the Pirate King and Nami completing the World map see their Lifes Now! LuffyxNami One-shot FLUFF!


_Ok guys this will be my first ever One-shot which I wish to dedicate to__**XxxSoulxMakaxxX** from you absolutely wonderful LuffyxNami video from youtube it truly got to me and I wished to do this one-shot now._

_Now onto the One-shot!_

**One Piece: The Life of the King and Queen**

_It's been a total of 6 year's since the Straw hat Crew accomplished their dreams, of conquering the Grand Line and each one completing their Dream's along the way. Despite the battles they had to fight, the War's they had to go through they did it, thanks to their respective abilities they were able to sail the Whole World thus conquering the Grand Line. Taking on Marine's, defeating their Armada's and crushing their Admiral's did they do impossible..._

_And it was all Thanks that all their Dreams came true to their One and only Captain and Navigator..._

_Thanks to them both they found the determination to face all odds and shoot toward their goal's with a fiery determination in their eyes and were able to sail the treacherous water's of the Blue deadly sea._

_Afterward's when all of them had accomplished their dreams they had went their separate way's to further their own life's despite the attention they still have. Thus the crew was split but, they still stayed on contact with each other..._

_We now go to an Island that houses two of these particular Crew members..._

**Foosha Village**

Upon the grassy land Foosha village with tree's surrounding the area, the golden ray's of the sun bearing down on them as the cool refreshing breeze blew through was a very well built house. It being purely simple but, enough for 5 people; it being built on a flat land that which was fenced around. Behind the house was a giant orchard tangerine farm that which lined up for almost a mile or two.

Countless Tangerine's dangled from their respective branches as the ray's of the sun glowed upon them making them somewhat glow in the sun. Drop's of water dripped from them showing they had just been watered by either the rain...

Or by _someone..._

A melodic tune seem to fill the air as a lone figure could be seen tending to the Tangerine's, it was obviously a woman with her long visible curly orange hair that which seemed to glow so much in the sun it was hard not to think her hair was pure gold. She wore a yellow sundress that fluttered in the breeze as did her hair. This woman had a figure fit for a Goddess, her skin tone was a perfect tan almost like a peach tone; she stood at a good 5'6 as her long hair reached her lower back.

Their was an obvious _'bulge'_ of her stomach signifying her pregnancy, her almost chocolate brown eyes seemed to just glow with both Happiness and Content. On her left arm was a tattoo that signified for both a **Mikan** _(Tangerine)_ and a Pinwheel. A smile graced her angelic face that seemed to just _radiate_ Peacefulness as she continued to water the Tangerine tree's.

This Goddess made flesh was a woman that was looked to be a peaceful happy woman was in reality one of the most Respected and Feared women in all of the known world. For she is a woman that has fought and defeated both Pirates and marine's that had the power to destroy a Island or sink an entire Fleet of Ship's. This woman is n reality the most _'WANTED' _Woman by both Marines for her crimes against them and the Pirates for being such a beauty that she was.

Why was she such a woman you may ask? Simple this Goddess was part of the Infamous Straw Hat crew with it being their Navigator but, also the famed **Tenki no kami **_(Goddess of Weather)_ since she was famed to have annihilated over an Armada of Marine ship's with her abilities of the Weather and her weapon the **Clima-Tact** thus she sent many of the ships to their watery grave and over a million Marine's life's to their Doom.

It is she that is the world's Best Navigator for having traversed her and the crew through the Treacherous water's of the Grand Line and the New World. She being the only woman or even person to have written a Map of the whole world. This woman goes by many names that is known throughout the world that of which will be remebered for generation's.

_'Cat Burglar-Nami' 'The Terror of the Skies' 'The Tenki no Kami'_ but her most worldly known title is one only the Crew and her Captain know. That of which if the world ever knows will make her reputation even more fearsome then ever before.

That title being called the **Kaizoku joō **_(Pirate Queen)_...

This woman though known to her fellow crew member's though is named solely by Nami, the International Criminal with Nico Robin being Second. Her bounty being well over a 200,000,000,000 **Berī** _(Beli) w_hich is the second Highest bounty the world has ever seen. After she accomplished her dream and the crew went their separate way's after getting the Marine's off their trail did Nami return to East Blue to continue her and her adoptive Mother Bell-mère's tangerine farm.

Though she never did come back _alone..._

Suddenly without warning did a pair of strong muscled arms wrap around her frame yet she didn't even freeze if anything her smile just widened even more. She felt another form press against her back making her look over her shoulder with her smile now aiming at something more important then her fruit.

That being the man hugging her frame to him, his hands slightly rubbed the bulge of her stomach making her gain a tint of pink to her cheek's yet she smiled even more from the protective and loving aura coming off this person. Leaning into the man's arms did Nami speak,

''When did you get back?'' to which the man gave a chuckle that sent a tremor up Nami's spine. She felt his face snuggle deeper into her neck laying small kisses eliciting small moan's of approval.

''Just a few minutes ago, I was in a hurry to come see you...'' he said making her smile even more hearing the pure _love_ in his voice. Slowly turning around did she lay her eyes on the man she loved and he to her,

''I'm glad your back...Luffy-kun...'' she said to which the man now named Luffy grinned before pulling her into a kiss their lips meeting in a passionate lip-lock that portrayed the love they shared for one another. Her arm's dropped the water sprinkling bucket before her arm's slowly draped around Luffy's neck pulling herself closer to him as his arms wrapped around her lower back. They stayed their in each others arm's reveling in their kiss together which in itself was just pure Paradise to them; they were practically on Cloud-9.

Soon enough they had to break for air before Nami leaned her head against Luffy's shoulder letting out a sigh of content of just being in his arms. A flush on her cheeks from the kiss remained; idly looking at her left hand did her smile get even bigger when she saw the orange topaz double crystallized ring on her left ring finger it signifying her Unity.

That's right Nami or better yet _Monkey D. Nami_ had married to one Monkey D. Luffy her former Captain of the Straw Hat Pirate crew. It happened right after the last war with the Pirates and Marines did Luffy propose to her after the war; it may not have been a romantic scene to other girls but, to her it was just perfect. Because just being near him and with him was good enough for her but, when he proposed to her on that day practically made her heart skip a few beats.

''I missed you as well Nami-hime...hows our little Princess?'' he said to which she pulled back out of his arms before looking down at her swollen belly with a loving smile which spread to Luffy's as well. She was already 4 months pregnant with their unborn daughter and the two couldn't be happier. Looking back at Luffy she couldn't help but, eye him and his appearance that which made her cheeks go red even more especially with his ever so cheerful wide grin in place.

The last 6 year's have done Luffy greatly exceptionally so, for he was now standing a good 6'2 with a well muscled frame from all the fighting he's done over the years. Gone was his thin frame to a more built muscled one that showed through most of his clothing. He was wearing different clothing then back when they were younger now adorning cargo black pants. He wore instead of his open-toed sandal's black combat boots as well for during the fighting it slightly got in his way during the battles they fought. Along with this was a yellow sash around his waist with a mid-sleeved red jacket the same one he came with during their reunion after their two years of training.

Over this all was his signature crimson and golden mantle that hung from his shoulders with the empty sleeves flowing in the breeze. It was strikingly similar to Gol D. Roger's mantle with its golden shoulder design's only with Luffy's it had on the back of it **Kaizoku-ō **_(Pirate King)_ in black Kanji. Finally on top of his head was his traditional straw hat that is now a world renowned object that signified the Straw Hat Crew.

His somewhat spiky hair just got longer over the years to the point it covered his ear's and some fell over his eyes a lot more then it did in the past. Thus giving him an even more intimidating appearance but, Nami knew her husband more then anyone and that he was one of the most gentle, caring people you would ever meet. It's just when you seemed him pissed is when you just run and _never_ look back because that's when you truly see _Death_ himself staring back at you...

That was when she and the crew learned back during their voyage in the New World when they were cornered by the Marine's did Luffy show a side of him they rarely ever saw but, this one time did it go ever further. The reason he was so mad on that day is because the one who killed his brother right before his very eyes that day led those marines and chased them down...

They all would never forget the sight when Luffy had all but, with a single _Haki _infused glare literally made the weaker minded Marines just drop dead. Next was when he just used his own Physical Strength and tore through every ship in speeds the Admiral Akainu could ever hope to catch. The last was the battle against the Admiral himself, They could only watch when Luffy didn't hold back on the man tearing through him making him plummet like a meteor into a nearby island with him following behind.

That island never stood a chance...and in result of their fight was Akainu dead and Marineford losing an Admiral.

Nami honestly though even past Luffy's deeds and actions he's done still loved him deeply and her feelings for him have only grown stronger over time. Still she could sometimes hardly believe the laughing, and happy Luffy the most _'WANTED'_ man in all of the world. That's true since him being the Captain of the Straw Hat crew and titled _Pirate King _who had faced all odds, fought armies, killed pirates and Marines alike for the sake of crew and dream.

Him, Monkey D. Luffy being the one man in all of History to have done things that not even the First Pirate King had done or even his father the Revolutionary ever dreamed or thought about doing. That being during the voyage of the New World, Luffy had shown his prowess and results of his training with Silvers Rayleigh after wiping out 5 Armada's of Marine's and the Killer of Pirates and Marines alike. Mostly though it was the Marines for during the battle luffy had gained a small amount of anger toward the Marines especially what they did to his brother Ace that was why when they captured Nami did he not care of the consequences.

He had marched forward his crew behind him and waged a war that shook the world with marineford and unlike with Whitebeards War did the Straw Hat's win with Marineford being decimated, Sengoku killed along with his last two admiral's. The only one's that survived were his Grandfather Garp and his two apprentices; those three had witnessed a battle of a King that had been angered and came to take back what was important to him and brought a War that destroyed any and all hope of rebuilding marineford.

That was why Luffy has been marked in the International Criminal's Book and as the most Dangerous person on the Planet, the man who became the Second Pirate King. The one who attained One Piece and fought battle after battle, War after War to get to it. And through each battle he was given many names that which are known throughout the world. One of these names was the one he gained during the War in Marineford; it was where he had taken the last two Admiral's and Sengoku himself after blasting his way through armies of marines. It was where he had killed all of them thus earning his title as the **Hakai no zenchō **_(Harbinger of Destruction)_.

Luffy's titles whether one people knew him by were either frightened of him or extremely respected him. The rest of the Crew respected him as he did them and looked at each other like family that always had each others back when they needed it. He had many titles but only three were worth naming.

_'Straw Hat Luffy' 'The Devil' 'The Hakai no zenchō'_ them three being the titles used regarding to Luffy. Hell even Luffy's bounty is so unheard of no Bounty Hunter would even try to go after him with it being 1,000,000,000,000 _Berī_. Nowadays's though with the crew being separated their fighting day's over with since the Marine's were all but, a shadow of their formerself's did they all live a semi-normal life.

Of course they get the occasional marine or two but, that's it the rest are too afraid to even get near luffy without falling to the ground in sheer terror...

''She's doing fine, been kicking a bit more lately but, other then that she's just fine...'' Luffy grinned at this before he walker up to Nami once more only this time did Nami have time to utter a small _'eep'_ when Luffy picked her up in a bridal carry before laying another passionate kiss which nami soon joined in. Placing her hand on the back of his head pulling him deeper into the kiss while the other grasped his hat and placed it on her own head making her look even more beautiful then before.

Pulling from the kiss till their lips were inches from each other as the two stared into each others eyes did Luffy speak,

''I love you so much Nami-chan, now...and forever shall I love you...'' he said leaning down till his lips were just an inch from her's. ''I Love you my beloved Mikan-kouhi-chan (Tangerine-Queen)'' before he kissed her once more as Nami smiled even more into the kiss before pulling back to give her own declaration,

''And I love you Luffy-kun I will forever love you, my beloved husband, the father of our child...I will Love you Always my **Mugiwarabōshi-Kokuou-kun**_(Straw Hat-King)_'' with that she kissed him again as Luffy carried them back to the house knowing their future would be a bright one with their pirate lifes over and done with. Their dreams attained now ready to build a family and watch them attain their own goal's...

**End**

**Well their you guys guys hope you enjoyed it because I certainly did, their was no lemon because I wanted more of a fluff tot his one. **

**AGAIN I dedicate this One-shot to XxxSoulxMakaxxX and her wonderful Master Piece of LuffyxNami video! Hope you liked it all!**


End file.
